


Feeling Fresh

by Shina_chan19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shina_chan19/pseuds/Shina_chan19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock takes a shower and John decides to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Fresh

 

John walks by the bathroom on a cool day at the flat. His partner, Sherlock, is taking a shower in the bathroom. John stops and breathes in. He could smell the coconut body wash that Sherlock is using, it makes him want to jump in the shower with…

”You can come in if you want” says Sherlock’s baritone voice echoing in the shower. John snaps back into reality and feeling dumbfounded of being caught like this. Should he go inside? thought John. Might as well.

 Sherlock has his back against John, scrubbing his pale, thin back with a sponge. The coconut smell is now stronger than it is than outside. It’s too hard to resist, so John took all his clothes off and scrambled into the shower.

He put his arms around Sherlock’s wet naked body from behind. His skin is smooth from the body wash and its irresistible not touch and even kiss every part of Sherlock’s agile body.

John put his head on his shoulders and nibble his darling’s ear. Sherlock shivered and turned his head to kiss John square in the mouth. John put himself in a comfortable position and passionately kiss Sherlock like there’s no tomorrow. It felt like one of those scenes in rom-coms where the couple were kissing each other in the rain, except this rain is warm (and the couple are naked).

John began kissing his partner and flatmate from the neck to the groin. Sherlock could feel his penis getting hard and before he knows it, John sucking, caressing it like it's something so precious.

Sherlock let out a moan as the semen flow out of the canal and into John's mouth and then carefully sat on the shower floor. John taste the slightly bitter taste of the semen and continue on with the oral.

After John was done, they looked at each other while the shower tap is still flowing out the now lukewarm water. They laughed heartily and gave each other another kiss before turning off the water and dry-up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so its a little rough around the edges and a tiny bit short, but I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
